Changes
by Jessabelle Silvy Capris
Summary: Contest entry of Tigergirl713 Tigress's life after she visites a bar, where she meets someone.


Contest entry of Tigergirl713

One-shot

Title: Changes

Characters: Tigress, OC, Shifu

X-X-X

He realized that his daughter was not a cub anymore. That she was a grown beautiful woman.

It all happened when the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior went to a bar in the Valley of Peace to celebrate the defeat of Shen.

space

Tigress sat in the farthest corner of the new bar, watching her friends. Po, Monkey and Mantis was flirting with the female bartender. Viper and Crane was dancing in a corner with other animals cheering them. All were half-drunk. Tigress shook her head and watched them, making sure they wouldn't do something that they would regret.

She took a look around the bar. The bar was new and she could see that. The bar was really neat, furniture was new and spotless, not a speck of dirt to be seen. Of course, the animals in the bar did not keep the bar neat for long. For when they got drunk, the bar was slowly losing its neatness.

Her eyes roamed the bar and she took a double take when her amber eyes rested on a corner. She saw a male tiger, with dark orange fur and thick black stripes. She could see that he had amazing golden eyes. He was muscular, but not very muscular also. He was holding a drink in his hand. He had not taken a sip yet. He was also looking around. Huh. He must be new here.

She quickly averted her eyes when he looked her way. She hoped that he didn't notice that she was staring. She took a peak at him again and immediately blushed. He was looking at her. She looked down at her feet, hoping to hide her rising blush.

What is happening to her? She is Master Tigress, for heaven's sake! She should keep her head high. And she is certainly not gonna lower her head just because of some guy!

'Keep it cool, Tigress. It's just some tiger.' Her mind spoke, while her head was still down.

'A handsome tiger.' Another voice spoke.

'Really? I didn't notice.'

'Then why did you stare?'

'I was looking at a painting that was over him.' She defended.

'What painting? There is nothing there.'

'Ok fine! I was looking at him. It's because I have never seen a tiger other than me.'

'Uh huh. And it has nothing to with the fact that he is handsome.'

Tigress raised her head, refusing to listen to the voices in her head. She looked at the tiger to see that he was also looking at her. He smiled at her. Tigress's eyes widened, but she smiled back. A real genuine smile. She then looked at her friends and saw that Po, Monkey and Mantis were really drunk. They were talking nonsense that made no sense. The bartender had her eyes wide wondering what they were talking. Viper was dancing with someone else and Crane was singing with other animals. Yup. They were drunk.

Someone passed her and she saw that it was him. The tiger. He placed a small note on her table and walked to the bartender, asking for something. Tigress looked at the note.

'I will be at Mr. Ping's shop tomorrow. At approximately 1 pm.'

She smiled. She looked back at him. He smiled at her and winked. She smirked and placed the small note in her pocket. He went back to his table. She looked at the time. It was late. All her friends were going to get a hangover. Shifu will be mad. She had to get them back to the palace. She stood up, walked over to the three men.

"Po. Guys. We have to get back." She said.

"But we are having fun Tigress. Take a drink. Let's all enjoy…." Po's head fell on the table and dozed off.

Monkey and Mantis were asleep as well. Tigress shook her head angrily and narrowed her eyes at them. She walked over to Viper and Crane. Thankfully they weren't that drunk. They understood and followed Tigress in a drunkenly fashion. Viper was not able to slither properly as her head kept falling to the ground. Tigress wrapped Viper around her neck. Crane followed but he was able to walk. She asked Crane to help Monkey and Mantis. Crane placed Mantis on top of his hat and he threw Monkey's hands around him and helped him walk. Tigress struggled with Po. He was already heavy and now, since he was dead asleep, he was just too heavy. She wished for some help. As if reading her thoughts, the tiger came to her aid. He threw Po's left arm around him and Tigress threw his right arm around her. They slowly made their way out of the bar. Crane was able to carry Monkey easily since Monkey wasn't really heavy. Crane made his way up the stairs with a little difficulty. The same couldn't be said to the tigers. They struggled with Po. Viper was snoozing comfortably around Tigress's neck. Soon, they made it to the barracks. Crane had placed Monkey and Mantis in their rooms and he had gone to sleep. The tigers placed Viper in her room and they carried Po to his room. The tigers smiled as they accomplished their mission.

Tigress made her way to her room with the male tiger following her. She stopped in front of her room and turned to him.

"Thanks for helping me." She said.

"It was nothing." He said. He had a deep voice. And Tigress fell in love with his amazing voice.

Tigress remembered that they hadn't properly introduced. She let out a paw to him.

"Tigress."

He took her paw and shook it. "Chang."

They smiled. He made his way out of the barracks and gave Tigress a last smile.

Tigress went back to her room and shut the door. She fell on her bed. She knew that she was acting like a totally different person. She didn't care. She remembered the note. She will meet him again.

space

Shifu was astonished. Since when did Tigress smile so much? Ever since morning, she had a smile on her face. Even though the smile was faint, it was there. The others weren't smiling so much. They had a nasty hangover.

When noon came, Tigress said that she had an errand in the village and went down. She came back only when night came. And when she did come, she had a huge smile on her face and she didn't bother to hide it. Also, Shifu noticed that she had worn a jade necklace.

What was happening?

space

(After a few months)

Now he knew why Tigress was acting different. He had followed her one day and discovered the horrifying truth. Tigress had fallen for someone. Shifu suddenly wished that Tigress would be a cub again. He didn't want to share his daughter with anyone. But he knew that it wouldn't happen. Tigress had grown.

space

The warriors were sitting around the table, eating their dinner. Tigress was smiling as she ate her food. Viper and her were talking about something. Viper had a sly smile on her face. The boys were, as usual talking about men stuff. Shifu thought that this was a perfect opportunity to ask Tigress about her love. It had been one year, ever since he discovered.

"So Tigress. When do you plan on telling us about Chang?" Shifu asked. A sly grin was forming on his face .

Tigress choked on her food. Her face had turned red. How did he know?! Did he know? How long has he known?! This is so bad, Tigress!

"Um… Chang? Who is Chang?" Tigress asked, finding her chopsticks very interesting.

Viper grinned evilly. The men looked at Tigress, with a big smile on their faces. Tigress noticed this.

'They all knew?! How?! I was sure that it was secret!'

"Don't fool us, Tigress." Shifu said.

Tigress looked at him. What was he gonna do?

"I would like to meet this Chang." Shifu continued. "Tomorrow, I want you to bring him here."

Tigress nodded meekly. There was no getting out of this.

space

The moment he saw the tiger, Shifu knew that he would never hurt his daughter. Chang was humble. He was truthful. He was honest.

"I give you permission. But, harm my daughter in any way, remember, you will die a painful death."

Chang nodded fearfully. He crossed his heart, hoping that he would never hurt Tigress in any way. Not that he would.

space

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Tigress and Chang shared a long and passionate kiss.

Shifu smiled.

"I love you Tigress." Chang whispered to Tigress, their foreheads touching.

"I love you more." Tigress smiled back.

X-X-X

Hope you like it.


End file.
